Warrior and Kyd part1
by Bounty Wolf
Summary: The old time champion Hardcore Warrior is losing faith in his career until the day he met Lycan Kyd. Lycan Kyd has been a fan of Warrior for as long as she can remember. Warrior takes Kyd in as his apprentice, but Kyd will learn that there is more to the wrestling industry than fame and glory.
1. Warrior and Kyd part 1

I paced nervously outside the men's locker room. I could feel a cool anxiousness rise in my belly and send chills through me. Mark Cage, AKA Hardcore Warrior was just about to go into a match and as his apprentice I was swept up in worry. In my pacing worry I bumped into a sweat glossed chest.

"oof! Sorry..." I mumbled looking up eye to eye with Ziggler. He stared down at me, almost looking as if he was out of breath. "um..." I backed up trying to create distance between us.

"Take it easy Kyd..." he smiled with that cocky look in his eyes. I held my breath taking more steps back, his breath was just too rancid for me to handle. Ziggler's eyes held mine as he pushed passed me making me stumble against the wall.

I couldn't take it anymore, I swallowed my pride and entered the locker room. "Cage! Come on! We gotta a match to wi-" I was cut off when I caught glimpse of Mark slumped over a bench all bruised and bloodied. "C-CAGE!" I felt my blood run cold as I knelt next to him to check his breathing. Which he was... But barely. "Cage! Come on..!" My voice cracked in desperation as I rolled him onto his back easily. His face was swollen and cut up so bad it was barely recognizable and it made my stomach turn sour. "G-god...! Who did this to you..?!" I whimpered examining the rest of his body. Mark had broken 3 of his ribs on his right side and one on the left. His back was cut up and bruised as if it been hit with great force repeatedly. Mark's knees were also bloodied and bashed and he was laying unconscious.

"S-Somebody HELP!" I cried out shaking. I needed to get help but I couldn't just leave him. Not like this. "HELP!" I screamed feeling my lungs nearly bursting with desperation. Kane was the one to answer my plea. He burst in the room looking around.

"What is it?!" his voice boomed. I didn't bother to answer, nor did I have to. Kane saw me weeping over Cage's body and rushed to get some help.

"H-Hang in there..." I managed to utter. Who could've done this! What kind of sick, I felt my heart turn to stone then merge into something hungry for blood. For revenge. "Ziggler."

I sat on the bench staring at the floor as the medics took Cage away. He was still out cold so saying farewell wasn't really necessary. Besides I had work to do, All the male wrestlers stood around the locker room discussing the incident.

"Damn! He looked pretty bad!" Kane folded his arms across his chest.

"I wonder who did it. I mean especially not getting caught! They must've snuck up on him!" Another comment roared.

"Ha... Who needs to sneak up on Cage? He's nothin!" Ziggler scoffed making his way to his locker which was directly behind me. "Hey kyd... Move, you're in my way" he glared down at me with his hands on his hips. I kept my head down low and said nothing. Just sitting there, breathing. "Kyd! I said move it!" Ziggler growled kicking my torso making me fall backwards off the bench. How humiliating! Trying to act stone hard and yet he knocks me down like nothing!

Everyone turned their attention to Ziggler and I. Ziggler's mouth turned into a pompous smirk as he stepped over me and opened his locker. I pulled myself to my feet quickly shoving myself into him.

"I know what you did!" I snapped.

"oh yeah? Tell me what I did.." he smiled, relaxed and unbothered.

"You hurt Cage you son of a-!" I yelled and launched myself at Ziggler, hands poised into a c-shape to claw and choke him, but an arm wrapped around my stomach and lifted me away from him. Miz was attempting to restrain me from clawing Ziggler to death. "LET ME GO!" I roared. "HE HURT HARDCORE WARRIOR! HE HURT MARK!" I fought against his grasp but found no leverage being held in the air. Ziggler felt no threat against me, he was so calm... So damn smooth. "I know you did it!" I screamed once more before Miz dragged me out of the locker room.

"Lycan! Cool it down will ya?!" he pushed me against the wall trying to keep me still.

"Miz! He hurt Cage! It was him!" I was out of breath by now, counting on my gasps to get out my words. The rage, the kicking and yelling, all of it wore me out.

"how do you know?" Miz stared at me hard. "Did you see him?" I looked away.

"Well no.. I didn't see it happen... But he walked out of the locker room!" I replied trying to defend my case.

"Kyd... That doesn't prove anything. Besides Ziggler will do anything to mess with anyone.. You need to cool it down and be there for Cage and his recovery." Miz was attempting to be considerate. Normally he can be a REAL jerk, but others he can be a softie... As of right now he was FRUSTRATING ME.

"You don't understand I KNOW it was him!" I stepped away from the wall.

"You saw him walk out... That says nothing Kyd! You are in no position to make accusations! Now get out of here before I have security drag you out! Go cool off!" Miz left with that "I'm serious!" warning look.

A cold reminder that Mark is still in the hospital. With his word against Ziggler I would finally have back up. What the hell am I saying? Mark is hurt and I need to be there for him. Gathering the rest of myself I made my way to the hospital and sat in Mark's room, waiting for him to wake up. The man I admired, cared for, looked up to, is laying broken before me. "I should be the one in the hospital... Not you..." I said softly sliding my hand into his. My fingers traced his knuckles lightly, his hands were warm and soft; very gentle. Next thing I knew I found my nose against his arm, resting my face against his bicep breathing in deeply. I closed my eyes drinking in his scent and drowning myself in it. I stretched my fingers along his, till they were parallel. "I'm sorry..." I whispered feeling the tears sting my eyes.

"for what?" a voice said weakly yet cheerfully. I looked up at Cage, his head was propped up and looking down at me, smiling as much as he could since his face was so beat up.

"Y-youre awake!" I stammered standing up and leaning over him.

"Haha Kyd... you shouldn't worry so much about me..." His hand rubbed the top of my hair reassuringly. And man did I just swallow it up. My head tingled with pleasure at his touch, I felt like a puppy. I loved his hands running coarsely through my hair and rubbing my scalp. It felt so nice.

"U-um... Have you SEEN yourself?" I said trying to get those thoughts out of my head.

"I look pretty handsome huh?" He smiled knowing he looked like crap.

"you're not exactly the picture of health..." I turned my head trying my hardest not to blush.

"haha it's good to see you too... Have a seat Kyd" Mark gestured towards the chair next to him. Happily I took the seat and scoot close to the bed.

"how's your head?" I asked holding his hand again, this time it was more of a I'm here for you hold rather than the previous loving hold.

"It aches... But this pretty sight is making me feel better" his smile never ceased, even when he looked upon my face, examining my features.

"Whats wrong Kyd?..." Mark's smile vanished. "You look troubled..." His hand rubbed my head once again and I rolled my eyes up in response. Oh I love it when he rubs my hair.

"well... I just... Who did this to you..?" I asked.

"you mean beat me senseless? I don't know... The one in the match I guess" Mark thoughtfully stared down at his bed.

"you mean you... Don't remember..? The attack in the locker room..?" I bit my lip.

"locker room? I thought i lost a match!" Mark's eyes were wide with surprise. Aw damn.. He doesn't even know who did this.

"So who did it?" Mark asked.

"I-I'm not sure... No one really knows" I stared down at the floor hopelessly.

"Hey..." his hand traveled to my cheek and lifted my face so our eyes would meet. "I'm fine, okay? See?" Mark smiled reassuringly.

"You're so silly you know that?" I returned the smile unintentionally. "Just rest up okay?" I stood up and leaned over him, pressing my lips firmly against his forehead. I felt him cringe.. His head probably still hurt.

"get some rest too Kyd... You almost look as awful as me" He said only half joking.

"I'll visit you tomorrow okay? Don't give the nurses any trouble now" I smiled rubbing his hair softly.

"The nurses should know better" mark laughed.

I made my way back to my apartment and sunk onto the couch. The bruises covering Mark were all I could think about - Until - I found myself in the ring once again. I was facing a new rookie chick who's name was something in latin. The woman had long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail and a gold and white mask covered her face. Her outfit was white with gold trim, spandex pants and sports bra looking top. Her arms and legs were thick with muscle. And she stood about a foot or so taller than me.

I was quick enough to dodge her explosive blows but not fast enough to find a good open area. She swung a heavy fist at me, I ducked just in time and threw myself at her belly wrapping my arms around her in attempt to knock her over. She didnt budge! She stared down at me and grabbed my hair throwing me against the ropes and taking a good 3 punches on my face and torso.

"How do you expect to protect yourself!" she spat in a swedish accent. Her hands gripped my hair and slammed me down on the ring face first. She stood over me and bent down so her face was close "when you can't even protect your mentor..." she laughed and slammed my cheek against the ring hard.

"Y-YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" I growled and reached behind me grabbing her shoulders and flipping her over me. Instantly, I stood up and threw my body down on her pinning her chest and face with my foot, while her legs were pinned by my arms and torso. She kicked me off with ease and stood up panting. I pulled myself up shaking now.. A hand reached out to me from beyond the ropes.

"I got this!" he yelled. I didn't know this was a tag team. I grasped his hand tightly pulling him into the ring when i realized.

"Ziggler?! " I whimpered. He smirked grabbing my hand so tight it began to crack. My eyes widened in fear and pain.

"Haha cage isn't around to protect you brat..." Ziggler stepped towards me backing me into my opponent who wrapped her arm around my throat and coiled her legs with mine. Ziggler began throwing punches at my stomach and occasionally beating my face. He smiled twistedly, then grabbed my throat. The woman released me allowing Ziggler to lift me by my throat and throw me out of the ring. I crashed into a table. "G-GAH!" I cried out trying to push myself up but found little to no strength to do so. Next thing I knew WHAM!

A chair smacked into my head and back.


	2. Warrior and Kyd part 2

"AAHHHH!" I yelled falling off my couch. I was panting and sweating and shaking. "Damn... Can't believe I let myself get so scared..."

After calming myself down I got dressed and ready to go to the ring. I arrived and it was filled with wrestlers ready to warm up and get everything ready. And since Mark wasn't here I had to warm up with paige. Out of all divas, I guess she wasn't too unbearable to be around.

"come on kyd! Keep your head out of the clouds!" paige yelled slamming me to the ground.

I shoved my elbow in her thigh making her bend and cringe, weak enough for me to throw her off her feet. But she ended up rolling and landing back on her feet. She sprang at me clotheslining me down. "Pathetic!" she yelled. I will admit I was very distracted, I couldn't concentrate.

"I'll take her from here..." a voice spoke up. I turned to see the face and felt my heart explode.

"Mark!" I yelled happily sprinting to him and stopping hard just before I collided into him. He was on a crutch and still looked pretty beat up, but the swelling went down a lot over night and his color had come back.

"Warrior! I thought you were in the hospital!" paige yelled astounded. Damn she was loud.

"haha and miss my apprentice's fight? Not a chance!" he smiled rubbing my hair. Oh dear I may burst from happiness!

"you cant fight in your condition..." I said softly.

"The hell I can! Do you realize who youre talking to?!" his hand gripped my head tight.

I whimpered as he forced me down onto my knees and pushed me on my back, pinning my torso with his crutch.

"H-hey! No fair! " i laughed. I grabbed his crutch and he pulled me onto my feet.

"you look awful" I smiled.

"good to see you too" he chuckled.

"I mean it with love" I laughed lightly pushing his arm.

"fighting stance Kyd!" he shouted.

"r-right!" i sprung into my ready stance quickly.

"Legs are too far apart... " he knocked the back of my knee, almost making me fall.

"e-er okay!" i corrected myself instantly. He circled me slowly checking my stance. I followed him with my eyes cautiously. He's very sneaky.

"good..." he muttered then launched at me swinging his crutch down. I rolled to the side dodging just in time. "good!" he repeated swinging his crutch at me rapidly, I walked backwards dodging each swing until I backed into a duffel bag making me fall backwards.

"AHHH!" I yelled toppling until my hand caught something. I was nearly parallel to the ground when I caught onto Mark's crutch. "e-eh..." i managed to say. Shaking from fear of falling.

"haha I got ya Kyd" mark yanked me up to him a little too hard, my body crashed into his. You would think we should have fallen over but Mark didn't budge.

"S-sorry..." i blushed pushing my palms against his chest. But before I could pull away mark pressed his crutch horizontally against my lower back pulling me closer to him.

"Sarah..." he smiled. Oh god how my heart just danced when he said my name.."Y-yes...?" I answered feeling my body shiver against his.

"Good luck..." his face was an inch away from mine. His breath... Warm and sweet... His scent so comforting.

"t-thank you..." I bit my lip nervously. I could feel my body trembling from being so close to him... "Mark I-"

"Aww how sweet..." Ziggler interrupted. He was leaning against a wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hey Dolph..." Mark replied a little annoyed.

"Lycan... You have a match to get to" Ziggler smirked, his eyes traveling up and down Mark and I.

"Get em good Kyd" Mark smiled and tussled my hair. Ohhh yes...

"right!" I smiled and ran to get ready. I felt so pumped! I hopped around in my spot waiting for my entrance song to come on. As soon as it did I sprinted out onto the stage. "AWOOOOO!" I howled happily. I spun in circles making my jacket fly out and making it look awesome. It was great! I leaped onto the ring and rolled out of my jacket kicking it to the side, when i was up again. My opponent was a diva, Kirsten Emerald... She was dressed in shiny metallic red sports bra and short shorts.

"Bring it BITCH!" she mouthed towards me. I smiled and crouched low ready for her. As soon as that bell rang we both jumped at each other, colliding in the air and crashing onto the ring, our limbs twined and tangled. Her arm wrapped around my stomach and neck pinning my back against her front. I easily broke out of her grasp and leapt onto my feet. I backed into the ropes allowing them to fling me forward and clothesline her. She reacted fast and grabbed at my ankle while she was on the ground. Her grip was too tight, no way I could shake her off. So off came my boot, and I slammed my bare heel into her skull. She lay motionless on her face clutching my boot. Proudly I jumped onto the middle rope and cheered at the audience, boasting carelessly. Standing in the sidelines I saw Mark leaning against his crutch smiling. I smiled wide as his smile faded and turn to a look of concern- SMACK! She just hit me in the head with my own boot! I stumbled a little but managed to keep balance on the ropes. Kirsten jumped on my back shoving me forward and flipping us out of the ring. The way we landed left me on my back, and her knees pinning my wrists. She began to both choke and punch me, switching from the two on and off. After the first few punches I eventually didn't feel anything. All I saw was her face determined and concentrated on beating me senseless.

After a while some men pulled her off my limp body. My eyes started up at the ceiling and flashing lights, blinking and hearing nothing anymore. Kirsten returned to me with something metal in her hands. The lights made it dazzle like a new car. She swung down the heavy metal bat down on my left arm. This pain I felt, and I cried in pain curling up into a ball bracing for impact. Sound was returning to me. I felt no more beatings and heard muffled yelling, soon followed by mixtures of cheering and booing.

What I didn't know, was that Mark was trying to fend for me by pulling the metal object out from her hands. That's why the crowd was going nuts! He snatch it from her and threw it to the ground yelling, Enough! That's enough!

He yelled that, and it made me smile so widely that I was afraid the fans were going to see me. The pain still stung and rang.


	3. Warrior and Kyd part 3

I must've blacked out. When my eyes opened I wasn't in the ring anymore. I was in the infirmary with a cast around my left arm. I tried to sit up, but my body felt like bags of sand.

"Sarah!" Mark leaned closer to me seeing that I was now awake.

"Hey..." I smiled, feeling the swollen ache in my cheeks and jaw.

"our bruises almost match" Mark bit his lip forcing a smile.

"Oh this? this is nothing... just a scratch" I laughed tapping my head._ ow. why does my head hurt so bad?_ Mark brushed my hair behind my ear smiling.

"we're going home alright?" he leaned back in his chair pulling his crutch to his side. "I've got a ride all ready for us... just gotta get you dressed." his hand pushed my shoulder urging me to sit up.

"Alright haha, I'll meet you out there old man" I joked standing up. He smiled and turned away leaving the infirmary. I was left with my head spinning. _I can't believe I let myself get so carried away... Cage must be so disappointed in me._ I frowned at the thought as I slipped off my outfit. _He had to step in to save my ass. What kind of wrestler am I? what kind of partner am I?_

A knock at the door caught my attention. "One moment" I answered pulling my jeans and black t-shirt on. I fixed my hair, petting down any strays that stuck out. Another knock, this time louder. "Dammit Cage... I'm coming!" I laughed opening the door. To my surprise it wasn't Cage at all.

"Wow, that Emerald girl really messed you up" Ziggler smirked.

"W-what do you want?" I glared uncomfortably.

"Just wanna see if Cage dropped you yet... you screwed up big time Kyd" Ziggler pushed his way into the room, backing me up.

"Cage isn't going to drop me..." I looked away avoiding eye contact.

"Didn't Cage tell you about his last partner?" Ziggler's eyes were on me intensely.

"No... I... I didn't know he had one." I stared at Ziggler thoughtfully.

_"_Yeah... her name was Kat Pride. But after Warrior dropped her she became Raven Raiders." Ziggler was now slowly circling me.

"Wait... THE Raven Raiders was his partner?" I asked choking down my nervousness.

"Yeah. till she broke her wrist. Cage dropped her fast and made sure his partnership with her was forgotten. Raven knew that if anyone knew she'd been dropped by a wrestler such as Hardcore Warrior she'd never make it in wrestling." Ziggler took a seat on the bed still watching me.

"I'm offering a way out... save you the humiliation." Ziggler passed a piece of paper to me.

"What is this?" I asked. My palms were all sweaty and I had this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I examined the paper reading the words carefully. To sum it up, Ziggler wanted me to trade partners. Raven partners with Mark, while I partner with Ziggler.

"What?! No way!" I took a step back trying to drop the paper but couldn't find the will to do so.

"I'm only trying to give you a way out..." Ziggler stood up slowly and left the room not looking at me.

_Damn. What the hell was he thinking?!_ I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and it made me jump. I took my phone out and read the text from Cage. _Hurry up. We need to talk._ I shuddered at the thought of being dropped. _Could he really just drop me so easily? It's not like it'd be hard for him to replace me._ I bit my lip as I reached for a pen off the desk. _I'll just make it easier on both of us and get this over with._ I signed the bottom of the paper and felt a cold regretful feeling swarming my insides. I pushed my phone back into my pocket and quickly sped out the door bumping into Ziggler. "Here..." I muttered shoving the paper against his chest then quickly passing him and out through the doors.

Mark was waiting in the back of the taxi with the door open. I looked at him then down at my feet. Holding my breath, I entered the taxi and closed the door, still unable to make eye contact.

"So as I said, we need to talk" Mark shifted in his seat to face me.

"Uh-huh..." I replied staring at my feet still.

"I want us to take 3 days off... just me and you having some time to heal up" he smiled passing me a brochure.

"What?!" I screamed. "Are you serious?!" I clutched the brochure wanting to throw up.

"I take it you don't like cabins?" Mark's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Oh god what did I just do?!" I dropped my head into my hands as my whole body began to shake.

"Um I believe you just scared the life out of me and the taxi driver?" Mark's head tilted questioningly.

"M-Mark you, I'm so sorry. I screwed up." I felt tears starting to fight their way out of my eyes.

"Oh Sarah come on, Emerald went overboard and you became distracted. we'll do some more training okay?" He smiled so assured.

"Ziggler came in and - God I'm so stupid!" I leaned back in my seat panting. Tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Wait, Ziggler? Kyd! What did he do?!" I felt his hands grip my shoulders firmly making me face him.

"He made me think you were going to drop me like Kat. I switched partners!" I sobbed heavily barely able to breathe past all my words and sniffling.

"He did. Oh Kyd." Mark sighed releasing my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were going to drop me!" I hid my tear soaked face behind my trembling hands.

"Kyd, I dropped Kat because she broke her wrist beating the life out of the ref. She went too far and I couldn't be partners with someone like that. She had no control. Kyd - Sarah, I'd never drop you." Mark leaned over to me pulling my hands away from my face.

"I'm so s-sorry...!" I gasped trying to catch my breath. I was now becoming dizzy from panicking so much.

"Sarah stop it. It'll be okay." Mark slid his hand onto my cheek wiping tears away gently with his thumb.

"I'm sorry!" I repeated shaking as more tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Dammit Kyd." Mark growled pushing his lips against mine hard. His hands slid a little onto my cheeks as his fingers were tangled carefully into my hair. My heart stopped for what seemed like forever. I had my eyes wide open as his were calmly closed. Mark's lips moved gently and warmly against mine. I let my eyes close as he pulled his dry lips from mine. "I said it's going to be okay. I'll help you through it alright?"

"Y-yeah." I replied in a dazed whisper. I felt his hands slide off my face and around my lower back pulling me against him. One of his arms slid up my back and onto the back of my head pushing it against his shoulder. I responded by wrapping my arms around his torso.

_This feels so right. Being here like this. His body is so warm and it makes me feel so safe. Everything that has happened is okay now. Because he's here, nothing else matters._


End file.
